


Kiss me (like there's no tomorrow)

by honeydewminho



Series: Hold it tight, don't let go (cuz you're my star) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boy's Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Making Out, and hyunjin helps him, seungmin is jeongin's bff, there's a total of 5 oneshots connected to this one, they're kpop idols here, this is like a series, this is lowkey inspired to a story here about seungmin getting a piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: Jeongin never in his life thought that he would get the balls to pierce his ears --he wouldn't believe you if you would say it to him face-to-face. But, when it does happen, Jeongin can't help but, be happy that he did pierce his ears.Or Jeongin is a cute baby and wants a piercing and Chan --well, he was just there to help him.





	Kiss me (like there's no tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sybands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybands/gifts).



> Hello, hello! this is my third work here in ao3! It's been awhile since i posted here, this is also crossposted on my wattpad acount. I hope you enjoy this fluffy jeongchan oneshot i wrote!! Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated!!
> 
> And this is for my boy, sylas, i miss you, bub!! good luck with college!!

 

Jeongin sat on his bed, thinking deep. He was thinking if he should do it or not. He scrunches his nose at the thought of the pain it would come with, a chill ran down his spine thinking of the possible outcome.

 

Would it bleed? Would it hurt? Would it look good on him? Would Chan even let him do so.

 

Speaking of which, who on earth would even do this for him? Should he do it on his own? Can he even do this alone?

 

And just like that many questions filled his head. He sat there in complete silence, not knowing what to do with the piercing kit in front of him. He figured at some point to ask help from Hyunjin (who, by the way, has more piercings than he could ever have) but, only to realize that he was out with Seungmin at the moment as they went to buy some new training pants.

 

Then he thought of asking help from Felix, who also has piercings on each of his ear but then, the older boy was currently cuddling with his boyfriend, Changbin. And Jeongin wouldn't want to interrupt such a disgustingly cute moment of the two.

 

He didn't know who to ask help from, maybe from Jisung? Or even Minho? Woojin would do so too. So, he quickly exits his room that he unfortunately shares with Seungmin. He quickly yet safely ran down through the flight of stairs. He enters the kitchen hoping to see at least Jisung or Minho.

 

When he hears clattering in the kitchen, his smile turned bigger. Glad that maybe Jisung or Minho is in there cooking or whatsoever, he sprints towards the said kitchen and he takes a small little peek, only to see Chan with his naturally curled hair and with a stupidly cute pink apron on. (it's the apron Jeongin gave him as a gag-gift on his birthday)

 

Jeongin comes in fully, unnoticed by Chan, he surprises the older boy with a back hug. It was normal for the two to show much skinship with each other. Often hugging and sometimes even holding hands. Jeongin didn't put too much thought in it, thinking it was natural to show affection with each other.

 

"Guess who?" He sing-songs as he buries his head to the soft fabric of Chan's black sweater. The older of the two chuckles lightly as he turns off the stove. He turns the younger, not breaking the embrace. Jeongin is now buried unto his chest as he hugged the younger back. "Jeonginnie~" The taller coos as he hugs the younger tightly yet softly as if he was a fragile thing.

 

"Have you seen Jisung hyung?" He asks softly, looking up a little as Chan is a bit taller than him. "He went out with Minho awhile ago, why?" The older answers, not once breaking the soft embrace. "How about Woojin hyungie?" Jeongin asks instead of answering the older's question but, nonetheless, Chan answers his favorite dongsaeng's question. "He went to buy grocery thirty-minutes ago, again, why?" Jeongin just shakes his head and buries his face unto the older's chest. "I kind of needed help," He  replies, although, it seemed muffled because of the sweater.

 

The australian male chuckles softly, making the younger feel the vibrations through his chest. Chan tightens his hold on the younger boy's petite waist and puts his chin on his head, slowing rocking them both back and forth. "What help do you need with, bub?" And Jeongin panics, his head filled with many excuses to come up with.

 

Should he say the truth? Would Chan be angry at him if he knew he lied? Or would he be angry because Jeongin wants to pierce his ears? Why was Jeongin even panicking?

 

Chan noticed the younger's sudden silence so, he removes one arm to lift up the latter's chin, making him look up and face him. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asks as he hovers his palm over Jeongin's cheek, caressing it softly. "Uh, well, umm.." The latter trails off, not knowing what to say and also flustered because of their position right now. If someone were to suddenly come in and witness this cute shit then, surely, they will misunderstand --not that Jeongin minded at all but, sometimes, even inside their dorms, it gets scandalous.

 

"Go on," Chan pushes the younger in a soft voice. "Don't be shy, you can tell hyung anything." He adds as he rests his hand on Jeongin's cheek, holding it softly. "Well, I may or may not have a piercing kit in my room and I may or may not want to pierce my ears but, I'm too scared to do it alone. But, Hyunjin hyung isn't here and Felix hyungie is kinda busy with Changbin hyung and uh, I'm rambling right now and I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore."

 

A few moments pass until Jeongin hears a response from Chan, the latter only chuckling softly as the younger had --once again-- felt the vibration through his chest. His eyes forms into thin crescent lines, smiling brightly at the younger before replying, "That's cute," And Jeongin can't help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, cute? I'm pretty sure that piercing my ears isn't cute-- oh wait, did you mean? Or --Wait --huh?" And Chan couldn't help but pinch his cheeks as he squeals at the younger boy's cuteness. 

 

"Is that a yes?" 

"Well, hmm, in a way, yes," 

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get it!"

"Did you just quote Jae hyung or?" Jeongin laughs,

"Seungmin and his 'day6 obsession' is rubbing off on me," 

"I can see that,"

 _"Clearly,"_ And their laughter fades as they make their way towards the youngest's room.

**  
**

**─**

**  
**

"Have you sterilized it yet?" Chan asks as he carefully inspects the kit. "Yes, I cleaned it with rubbing alcohol awhile ago." The younger answers immediately, nervous and scared at the same time. "Okay, good, now that's settled, shall we begin?" Jeongin hesitantly nods, scooting closer to the older.

 

Chan eyes him, his eyes filled with nothing but worry. His mouth opened to say something --maybe something about being sure or whatever-- before the younger interrupts him. "I'm okay, it's okay, I'll be fine... you're here with me and I know that you won't hurt me, right?" He says, each words slowly, trying to assure the older boy. "Are you really sure?'

 

"I --I mean, it's not that bad, right? I heard from Felix hyung that it only hurts in the beginning but --but, Hyunjin hyungie also said that there's a big possibility that it will bleed and that it will hurt a lot. But, I think he only said that to scare me or maybe Felix hyung told me that too so that I won't be scared. I don't really know what's the truth but, I do know that I'm blabbering once again and --and I-I'm stopping know." He makes a zipping noise and lets his head fall down on his bed. He groans slightly before apologizing to Chan about being noisy.

 

"No, no, It's okay, I do that sometimes too, especially when I'm nervous." But, the younger wasn't having it at all so, the older laces his fingers with the younger, squeezing it lightly to calm him down. "Now, now, enough talk... you still want your ears pierced, right?" Jeongin merely nods, not knowing what to say. Chan untangles their fingers for a moment to get the gun and positions it where the younger had requested, simply, his earlobes --before lacing them once again to somehow calm the younger's nerves down.

 

"On 1... 2..." Chan doesn't know why or how but, the way the younger's lips were quivering in fear, how his eyes were filled with warm tears threatening to fall any minute, how he looked so vulnerable, so fragile yet he looked so cute. He doesn't know why but he leans in to capture Jeongin's lips. "--3..." He doesn't know why he didn't move away even after he pierced the younger's right ear. He certainly doesn't know why but, he's sure he won't regret any second of that small, innocent kiss.

 

He pulls back after a few seconds, he meets Jeongin's wide eyes, surprised and confused. And that's when Chan realizes what he just did. He just kissed Jeongin on the lips, he kissed their maknae, _he freaking kissed him._

_  
_

_"Fuck,"_

_  
_

"Oh my god, Jeongin, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to! You looked so vulnerable and afraid, I wanted to lessen the pain for you and --and I read it somewhere that shock contrasts pain and --oh my god, I didn't realize that it was wrong of me to do that and I'm sure you already hate for it. I'm terribly sorry --I... I'm, I, oh my go--"

 

And Jeongin giggles, he _fucking_ giggles (cutely, if I may add) and Chan's the confused puppy --or should I say, _kangaroo_ \-- now. He looks at him with furrowed eyebrows as the younger just giggles and giggles and _wow_ , Chan wanted to kiss him again.

 

"Why --why are you giggling?" He asks the younger who's giggling had faded a little while ago. Jeongin clears his throat before replying, scooting closer to Chan. "Nothing, it's just cute of you to do that, hyung." And _wow_ , (Prod. SPEARB) Chan really wants to kiss him again. 

 

"Can I--" He clears his throat a little, "--Can I kiss you again?" Jeongin's eyebrow quirked up, "Sorry, what now?" He asks, suddenly overwhelming with (gay) confidence. "No! I ─I mean, to you know, uhh, to contrast the pain. I haven't pierced your left ear yet." The younger merely nods, not once wiping off the sly look on his face.

 

Chan proceeds to ready the gun for the younger's left ear as Jeongin's eyes never left the older's face, not once wiping off the sly look on him. Well, not until the gun was positioned on his left ear. He feels the cold metal against his ear lobe, freezing in place, his breath hitching slightly. No, it's not because of his scared, it's because Chan looked so beautiful closeup --not that he didn't look beautiful far away, he just looked even more prettier. With the way, his eyelashes looks so long, how his cheeks flushed a pretty pink color, how his eyes looks determined and serious, how his lips are full and pink. Jeongin suddenly becomes self-conscious.

 

Then suddenly Chan leans in slowly and Jeongin only cowers in fear and closes his eyes as he waits for the gun to do it's _magic_. But, when the older male pushes it, Jeongin doesn't feel any pain, he only feels Chan's lips over his own. It was soft, a little chapped --but, it was _warm_. A hint of coffee that Chan had probably drank earlier, mixing with the aftertaste of toothpaste as the younger just brushed his teeth --it was an odd combination yet, Jeongin liked it. The australian male slowly removes the gun from the younger's now pierced ears but, he doesn't remove his lips from the other.

 

Instead his presses them more against his own as the hand that had previously held the gun found it's way to the younger's reddening cheeks, caressing it softy as the older kisses the younger softly.

 

Chan doesn't know why but, kissing Jeongin sparks something inside his stomach --he doesn't know why but, having the younger this close to him lights up a fire in his heart. And he can't explain it.

 

Jeongin's lips tastes like strawberry --sweet and sugary-- just like his strawberry shortcake flavored lipbalm. Everything was overwhelming for the young boy as he closes his eyes tight as he softly moves his lips against the older, following the older male's lead.

 

After a few moments, Chan moves away and the sight took his breath away. The brunette looked absolutely breathtaking. With the way his eyes are half-lidded, completely still in dazed from the sudden make-out session (but, Chan can't really call it making out when it was just soft kissing) --lips pink and slightly swollen and his ears -- _holy shit_ , it looks so great on him.

 

And Chan loses all his self-control and claims the young boy's lips once again.

 

But, unlike the past kiss, this one was much more softer, lighter and sweeter --Jeongin couldn't explain it but, he surely liked it.

 

When Chan pulls away, the brunette couldn't help but let out a small whimper of protest at the sudden lost of warmth. Chan only chuckles at that as he pecks the younger's lips once more before ruffling his hair and walking out of the said boy's room, leaving Jeongin in a dreamy daze.

 

And when they accidentally bump into each other in the hallways, they don't talk about it. Or when they almost kissed in front of the other members --they don't comment on it.

 

Just like how they act like nothing out of the ordinary happened --they act as if they weren't just kissing hours ago and Jeongin doesn't mind.

 

_**To be continued;** _

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the end but, I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! LETS MAKE JEONGCHAN A SHIP THAT WILL SAIL FOREVER!!


End file.
